The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Abutilon plant, botanically known as Abutilon hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Oosttrump’.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Venlo, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact Abutilon cultivars with attractive flower coloration.
The new cultivar originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 2003 of the Abutilon megabotanicum cultivar Kentisch, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Abutilon hybrid, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Venlo, The Netherlands during the spring of 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in De Kwakel, The Netherlands since October, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Abutilon are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.